


Why you shouldn't give Yugi sugar

by twilightserius



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightserius/pseuds/twilightserius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi has a sugar overdose while being watched by bakura and marik</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why you shouldn't give Yugi sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own Yugioh characters and yes in this they are underage so don't like don't read

Disclaimer I don't own Yugi charachters

Why You don't give Yugi sweets

Ryou paused in the door next to his boyfriend Yami. He looked back at his older brother Bakura and his best friend Marik. A frown marred his pale features his chocolate brown eyes wider than normal with worry. " Are you sure about this Bakura, we can take Yugi on our date with us if you can't keep him company."  
Bakura rolled his burgundy eyes shooing his brother as he grabbed Yugi pulling the smaller tri-colored haired boy to him. "Yeah, yeah we can watch the squirt so get lost already."  
Yami glanced down into the royal purple eyes of his month younger cousin red eyes staring straight at him. "Yugi do you promise to call my cell if there’s trouble."  
Yugi smiled his face lighting up like a star "Go ahead Yami I'll be fine with Bakura-san and Marik-san sides this is the one of the few times gramps lets us out for more than a few hours enjoy it."  
Yami nodded and caught Bakura's eyes, he motioned him over while yugi and the others talked going over the house rules and such. "Bakura here take this" he handed him a crystal pyrimid "Make sure you watch Yugi's sugar intake if the sand should reach the top there will be damage"  
Bakura just glared at the other boy and snatched the pyramid shoving Yami to the door then grabbing Ryou to and pushing him out the door too. He turned to Marik and Yugi an smile on his face "So marik now that goody goody is gone grab the snacks and turn it to Spicexxx channel."  
Marik smiled and ran into the kitchen returning a few short minutes later with a large paper bag. He dumped the contents onto the table revealing bags of scittles, smicker,yummu worms, tixie stiks, cookies, choclate bars of all sizes and potato chips, He pulled a flask from behind his back and shook it in Bakura's face "Its the good stuff I swiped from Rishid pure egyptian liqure"  
Bakura grinned back he turned on the television and put on his favorite channel spicexxx. Neither of the older boy paid any attention to the sixteen year old Yugi as he took some of the candy off of the table. He giggled low and ate bar after bar while the other boys watched a woman be screwed by three guys at once, neither Bakura nor Marik noticed the crystal pyramid filling up at an alarming rate.  
Bakura sighed and stretched after the porn was over an hour later. He looked around the room not seeing the boy they had been set to watch. He glanced down and saw that a pile of candy wrappers were near to marik and sighed at his friend sugar addiction. "Marik have you seen the shrimp?"  
Marik turned puzzled light purple eyes on him and shook his head before he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He turned fully to see the little crystal pyramid was completely full. He picked it up drawing bakura's attention to it by saying "Hey kura wasn't this empty?"  
Bakura looked at the crystal and then frowned trying to remember what Yami had told him about it. He shrugged then heard the sound of a giggle right behind his ear. He whipped around to see a flushed Yugi lounging across the couch behind him. He suddenly remembered what Yami told him about Yugi and sugar. He warily watched as Yugi stood and walked over to Marik.  
Marik just stared as Yugi sat himself in his lap and started purring. He looked to Bakura for help and opened his mouth to speak when he heard a silky voice say "Wasn't your hair pink mar-ku?"  
Marik laughed out loud and shoved Yugi off of him. Purple eyes met violet-purple in a stare. "No my hair is not pink"  
He was startled when he heard Bakura choking, he looked at Bakura and found him gazing at his head. He growled "Whats so funny Kura"  
Bakura said nothing just pointed to his head. He touched it and it didn't feel any different so he pulled a strand to his face and screamed when he saw it was a bbright neon pink. They both looked to where Yugi had been and gasped as they saw him. He no loger wore the leather pants and tight muscle shirt now he wore silk shorts that hugged his frame and a tight purple Lycra shirt with a crown upon his head and a golden arm brace as well.  
Yugi spoke his eyes narrowing. "well what game should we play hmm?"  
They looked at him as if he had lost his mind and Bakura took and angry step towards him. He was so intent on getting to Yugi that he didn't notice the chains materializing right behind him. "BAKURA look out"  
Bakura turned to late and was caught by the chains which suspended him in mid air above Yugi. Yugi sighed and waved his hand a throne appearing along with a scepter. He gracefully lounged along the chair a smile still on his face. "So are you going to play with me or do I get to 'play' with you two."  
Marik smirked at him "Kid your not the only one with magic around here" He unleashed a wave of chains in the direction of Yugi intent on capturing him. He failed to see the smirk on Yugi's face but watched in horror as his attack turned back at him and put him right next to Bakura who glared at both of them. Bakura growled as he glared at Yugi stating simply "Bite me shrimp"  
Yugi's smile grew as he wave a hand to lower the two older boys closer to the ground. He put his face right next to the restrained Bakura's. He leaned in startling the albino boy as he felt warm soft lips on his. The pressure on his lips got tighter and tighter until it his sharp canine broke through his gum to leave a blood trail from his mouth down his chin.  
Yugi stepped back laughing as Bakura tried to bite him. He swiftly leaned in and licked the trail of blood. Marik who had yet to say anything was feeling uncomfortable in his tight jeans as he watched his best friend be kissed by the chibi. Yugi looked at him and noticed his little problem. "Mar-ku would you like me to help you with that I'm a bit hungry"  
Marik looked at him his eyes gone wide in surprise as Yugi knelt down in front of him and tapped his pants. He was surprised when they just melted off his form and left his bare from the waist down to the world. "Ahhhhhh" He moaned as Yugi licked his shaft.  
Bakura watched it getting hot as the tricolored boy licked marik's dick like an ice cream that was melting. He would run his tongue up and down then would suck at the head driving Marik crazy. Yugi suddenly took him deep into his throat causing Marik to scream long and loud. Bakura felt his pants tent at the sound and starred hungrily at them. Yugi was enjoying himself a little too much as he licked sucked squeezed the muscle in his mouth his tongue enjoying the slightly sweet taste.  
He bobbed his head up and down on the shaft before slowly pulling off leaving a trail of saliva. He had a dazed look on his face as he turned to look at the clock. He gasped and the growled "damn looks like we can't finish this time."  
That was the last thing Bakura and Marik heard as their worlds went dark.  
"Kura wake up" Bakura felt someone nudge him. He growled and opened his eyes to see his little brother Ryou looking down at him in amusement. "What"  
Ryou shook his head "Get up kura its time for Yugi to go and he can't leave with you and Marik cuddling him like that."  
Bakura looked down and sure enough in his arms was a wide eyed Yugi. He dropped him and moved away kicking Marik awake in the process. Yugi got up and stood beside his cousin a smile on his face as Yami talked to him about his evening. Bakura looked at Marik and asked "Did that really happen?"  
Marik spoke his voice low "You mean both of us getting tied up and me getting sucked by that brat?"  
"Yeah" "Yeah I think"  
Ryou walked Yugi to the door holding hands with Yami "So yugi did you enjoy my brothers company tonight"  
Yugi had the most innocent expression on his face but his eyes filled with lust that only marik and bakura saw as he replied "Yeah it was 'fun'"  
The End


End file.
